


First Meat

by Arminty-Fresh (deepfriedmoonpie)



Series: Situation Normal All Fucked Up [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin Week II, M/M, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepfriedmoonpie/pseuds/Arminty-Fresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Eremin Week II</p><p>Smut.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meat

**Author's Note:**

> I MISREAD THE PROMPT I'M SORRY

Fourteen was a trying age.

It was bad enough they were still growing, their bodies being torn apart and made stronger each day by the rigorous training schedule, but certain new...reactions...had begun to plague members of the 104th training squad. It wasn’t uncommon to hear Shadis reprimand a distant-eyed trainee for not paying attention, or to casually notice the absence of one or another throughout the day. Eren himself had been barked at more than a few times and assigned cleaning duty when he was caught staring a little too hard at Armin’s ass, much to his comrades’ growing consternation.

Eren didn’t really see what the big deal was. It was no secret that masturbation was a thing, and that nearly everyone indulged themselves once in a while. It likewise was no secret that he and Armin were involved, though no one knew to what extent. See, the general consensus of the 104th was that Armin was beyond reproach: he was an innocent - a cherubic, ethereal creature branded thus by his kind nature and sunny looks and placed on some sort of pedestal by anyone with a pulse. If Keith Shadis actually had a heart, Eren was pretty sure it’d beat for Armin.

Armin was a bright spot in their otherwise dull lives and no one wanted to see it tarnished by a pervert like Eren Jaeger.

If only they knew.

There were kisses, of course. But...mostly chaste, with mouths closed. They’d stuck firmly to those ever since the first time Armin had slipped Eren the tongue sent him into such a state of excitement he hyperventilated his way into the infirmary. A red-faced Armin had to meekly explain that no, it wasn’t an allergic reaction and epinephrine wasn’t necessary, yes, he was sure, just a paper bag would do, thank you very much, he’d sit with him while Eren calmed down. Jean gave Eren the side-eye for about a week afterward. Eren thought about asking him if he wanted to go, but ultimately decided remaining in Armin’s good graces would be more beneficial in the long run.

Sometimes hands wandered a little in the night, but never below the belt, because as much as Eren was practically busting at the seams about it he didn’t trust himself to survive the ordeal. If Armin’s tongue swiping his bottom lip was enough to make him hyperventilate, who knew what touching his...stuff...would do. No, that was best left for when they were older, when Eren was more in control of his own body, but damn...he needed to grow up fast. Frantically taking care of himself in the middle of the night while laying next to the cause of his frustration was getting pretty fucking old.

It was during a lengthy 3DMG exercise in the woods when Eren decided he’d maybe probably somewhat matured enough to be able to handle being in the general vicinity of Armin’s stuff without bursting a blood vessel in his eye. The opportunity was ripe. More than ripe. Overripe. Fermenting, even.

He came upon Armin among the trees, fruitlessly (heh) fiddling with his gas tank and misfiring his gear. Eren landed with a skid and a hop and sidled on up, riding the momentary high of bloated confidence.

“Sorry,” Armin murmured bashfully when Eren approached. “I think my tank has a leak. I’ll start walking back.”

Eren’s confidence wavered. It was a two hour trek back to the training grounds via 3DMG, _at least_. It would take Armin forever to get there on foot and Eren wasn’t about to let him go alone. “I’ll go with you,” he offered quickly.

“Eren, you’ll get into trouble,” sweet Armin scolded, always thinking of others. “You’ve already been on cleaning duty _twice_ this week -”

“Armin,” Eren began with all the noble sincerity in the world, “I would be a pretty bad boyfriend if I let you do it alone.”

“Oh,” Armin replied with a blush. “That would be nice.”

Eren preened, pleased with his appropriately chivalric response, and paused. “Can I touch it?” he blurted. He realized in that moment he had zero self-control and fuck, what would Armin think of him, oh...oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god

“Okay,” Armin replied, and that was that, really.

Eren kissed him, the way he thought lovers should kiss, with lots of that tongue that caused him so much grief before. It was wet, and sloppy, and kind of hot and _oh_...oh, god, Armin’s hands were up his shirt and his nails were raking against his nipples and -

“ _Yes_ ,” Armin groaned and arched against his body, so hot, so beautiful, so _alive_.

Eren shoved his hands down Armin’s pants and gripped his hardening cock. It was silky to the touch, much warmer than he’d expected it to be, and oh...was Armin moaning? He rather liked that. Eren gave Armin’s cock a stroke and marveled at how responsive he was. Why hadn’t they done this before? _Oh_.

“ _Eren_ ,” Armin gasped wetly against his mouth. “Eren, Eren, _oh_.”

Eren stroked again, harder, faster, the friction a pleasant burn against his palm and -

“ _Eren_!” Armin nearly shouted, and pressed his fists into his chest to shove him away. He squirmed in Eren’s grip but Eren held fast. “No! Eren!”

Eren let go. Had he acted too fast? Armin seemed to like it, seemed to like his rough hands around his most private place, but now...now he was pale when he once was flushed. Now he was doubling over in pain and gripping his groin. What had he done? What had gone wrong?

“It burns!” Armin wailed and dropped to the ground.

Eren was at a loss. “It burns like...like fiery passion?” he tried, desperate. “Like the fathomless love I bear for you?”

Armin just cried and scratched furiously at his crotch.

The whir and hiss of 3DMG yanked Eren from his panic and he looked up to find Mikasa, Sasha, Connie and Jean landing neatly around them.

“What the fuck’s taken you so long?” Jean demanded, then noticed Armin writhing pitifully on the forest floor. “What the fuck’d you do to him?”

Eren gawped like a fish.

Sasha dropped to her knees beside Armin and pried his hands away from his groin, peering scrupulously at his irritated flesh. “This looks like poison oak,” she observed, “but I don’t see it anywhere on his hands.”

“So what’d he fuckin’ do? Rub his junk on a tree?” Jean asked her doubtfully.

Mikasa looked to her brother for guidance, but only found a stricken expression on his face while he anxiously scratched at his reddened hands. Reddened hands with angry, red welts all over them. “Eren,” she prompted with a warning tone in her voice.

Eren looked up as three pairs of eyes trained themselves on him. His hands stilled. He swallowed. _Hard_. “I...I, uh,” he started, then stopped. He needed to tell the truth, for only the truth would save Armin and his precious stuff now. “I...took a shortcut?”

Sasha snickered.

Connie’s jaw dropped.

Armin sobbed, clutching his groin and drawing his knees up to the fetal position.

“Gross,” Jean muttered, and stalked off back the way they had come, presumably to inform Keith Shadis and the rest of the squad what a spectacular failure Eren was as sexing his boyfriend.

Mikasa’s eyes never left Eren’s face as she regarded him with the kind of pity usually reserved for the extraordinarily dumb. “Eren, you _do_ realize we have set paths for a reason, don’t you?” she asked patiently.

Eren watched as Connie and Sasha tried to heft a still sobbing and twitching Armin to his feet and failed. His heart sank. “I do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not sorry
> 
> FUN FACT  
> This is based on a true story
> 
> FUN FACT  
> I didn't give a handie that day, tho
> 
> FUN FACT  
> Only 20% of the world's population _isn't_ allergic to poison oak, and I'm one of them
> 
> FUN FACT  
> Don't follow me when we go off trail while hiking because I seriously don't give a shit what I walk through


End file.
